


[翻譯]Five Times Stiles Doesn’t Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does) 5次Stiles用不著安全套 (1次他終於用得著) by otter

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, Safer Sex, Sex Education
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles沒打算成為比肯山高中的安全套大使及性知識顧問，但天意難違。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]Five Times Stiles Doesn’t Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does) 5次Stiles用不著安全套 (1次他終於用得著) by otter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Stiles Doesn’t Actually Need A Condom (And One Time He Does)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700399) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



> 5+1 安全套小天使
> 
> Otter's note
> 
> 獻給安全性愛的羅曼史，我盡力寫得有趣和有教育意義，如果發現有大錯可到我的 askbox [my tumblr](http://agentotter.tumblr.com).及留言指出。
> 
> 這故事搞得我亂七八糟，向 DevilDoll, abbylee, hatteress 致意，感謝他們承受我的瘋癲，雖然我一宜很瘋癲，但這次更瘋癲，告訴你這全是abbylee之過。全是abbylee之過。

1.  
  
Stiles升高中的時候，已經對性有全面的認識。他沒有接受過正式的性教育，初一時他們花了一天學習荷爾蒙如何令身體轉變，細節不多，也沒有人實際示範，但Stiles自有方法求知。他有互聯網，首先，他是搜集資料大師，互聯網充滿新知(骯髒下流的新知)，但他肯定大部只是理論或是純粹用來擼管的材料。  
  
他看了太多色情片，當然明白到銀幕上的表演不能用於日常實戰，普羅女性的筋骨不可能如此柔軟。看男男色情片時，他的自信甚受打擊，因為他根本不可能練出八塊腹肌。不過，這至少令他明白自己的喜好，發掘出豐富蓬勃的資源來滿足自己的性癖。無論如何，他擼管擼得熟能生巧，也發現流轉在互聯網上的傳說體位其實可以學以致用，只要你會軟骨功。  
  
他也能得到第一身資訊，但要付出代價。某天下午他帶午餐給爸爸，結果花了一個小時跟名叫劉仙迪的妓女聊天 (他肯定劉仙迪不是真名，仙迪正等待桑達斯警官意識到這個名字代表她角色扮演遊戲的身份) 她很欣賞Stiles專業的提問，他們共度的一小時很有教育意義，直至爸爸走出辦公室扭著Stiles的手臂將他扔出警局大門。  
  
他爸爸不太壞，他們能開門見山討論。但有些事情Stiles永遠不會問，一，因為他害怕爸爸的答案，二，他有可能因此成為犯罪嫌犯，但Stiles的爸爸已經習慣了兒子隨時隨地冒出的問題。當他在活屍末日或虛構的性事場景中借題發揮胡扯一通，Stiles爸爸會假裝沒聽到，不用正式教授性知識令他看來鬆一口氣。他能全程板著臉盡力回答Stiles的問題，老實說相當厲害，他甚至花二十分鐘聆聽Stiles的梅毒史演說，包括哥倫布假說與前哥倫布假說的爭議[註1]，雖然他聽了5分鐘就走神，但心意可嘉。  
  
擁有這些理論與實務並重的資訊源，更不用提他擁有強大的搜尋能力，Stiles肯定他完全了解性為何物。他知道總有一天他能說服別人跟他上床。他祈禱Lydia會意識到他倆的基因結合能生出統治世界的神童 — 他肯定他們的孩子會很酷，因為他的基因就是酷。  
  
然而由Finstock教練指導的高二健康課戳破他所有幻想。  
  
Finstock一開課就說:「我人生有[三不](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0m5wJRGHEQ):一，睡不夠12小時就不醒;二，不跟以城市命名的人玩牌;三，不跟身上紋匕首刺青的女人來往。遵守三不保平安，其他問題不過小菜一碟。」  
  
這麼說也沒錯啦，如果「小菜一碟」是指「擱著不管會自然發臭的東西」。Finstock的健康課根本毫無道理。  
  
Finstock教練不太教課本的知識，例如吃飽含營養的食物和多運動等，身為球隊教練，這些他應該都懂，但他花了一小時大罵水晶治療、針灸，還復述了他報名參加太極班，最後卻發現課堂在老人天體營舉行的經歷。當課程來到性教育的部份，情況變得有點...前衛。是的，Stiles對歡喜禪、皮繩愉虐、為婚姻增色的角色扮演都有非常深入的了解，但他一直覺得光談理論有點薄弱。  
  
在Finstock祭出香蕉之前，他都沒有意識到情勢危急。  
  
「我沒遇過教套香蕉的老師。」Stiles說，他一手拿著獨立包裝的安全套，一手拿著過熟的香蕉:「我以為只有情景喜劇才會這樣。」   
  
Scott沒在聽，他目定口呆看著鄰座女孩在圍觀的群眾中央炫耀似的展示用嘴套蕉的技巧，惹來讚嘆。  
  
Finstock不懷好意地看著，令人毛骨悚然，女孩一完成，他就喝斥道:「錯!離譜!你沒有擠出頂部貯精小囊的空氣，當香蕉頂上去的時候，安全套會爆裂，香蕉奶昔瀉一地!」他奪過Greenberg手上的香蕉與安全套，說:「現在容我示範。」然後他就開始示範。  
  
Stiles沒看Finstock示範，因為他看向別處以避免心靈受創，他甚至好心地幫Scott別轉臉，友誼至上嘛。  
  
「安全套比我想的更複雜。」Scott對自己手上的香蕉迷糊地眨眼，好像在思考如何下嘴，又如何防止牙齒卡到套子。  
  
「才不呢，很簡單。」Stiles說。他從Scott手中拔出安全套，小心撕開包裝。「第一步:將安全套當作嬌花，不要破壞它的完好，例如不要用牙咬破包裝紙，不要用尖指甲戳它，不要送給刺蝟當玩具。第二步:擠壓頂部，教練的身體力行已經給我們一個寶貴而慘痛的教訓。第三步:將這個壞蛋捲呀捲，裹著你的...嗯...香蕉，完成!」  
  
戴上安全套的香蕉看上去有點蠢，但及不上Scott的表情蠢，他驕傲地揮舞裹好乳膠的香蕉，像是以它為榮。  
  
Jackson必定有同感，因為Stiles退下來觀賞自己的成就時，他看到鄰座的Jackson露出邪惡的笑容，那傢伙用電話將他倆的舉動全錄下來了。「Stilinski好樣的!」他說:「你好像很享受狎玩McCall的水果沙律，你應該試試用口，你在廉價口交界會前途無量。」  
  
「而你會成為一個骯髒的業餘色情片攝影師。」Stiles說，Stiles他以自己的套香蕉技巧為榮，他身為套香蕉之王，才不在乎Jackson會否上載影片到 YouTube。  
  
那不重要，因為宛如性教育之神的Finstock突然現身，復仇似的攫走Jackson手裡的電話，大叫:「你不懂什麼叫安全空間嗎?Whittemore，紅色警告!」[註2]他將手機扔進口袋，代表手機與Jackson永別了。  
  
Stiles為Finstock難得的辯護對Jackson微笑，當他拿起自己的香蕉，他的笑容消失了。爛熟的香蕉軟弱無力，在他的手上抬不起頭。當他在頂端開始捲下安全套時，它斷成兩截。  
  
「噁!Stilinski，怯場了?」Jackson假裝同情。Stiles肯定Jackson嘲笑他，因為Jackson不可能有同情心。「很平常啦，別擔心，反正沒有人想踫你的屌。」  
  
Stiles有一刻想過問候Jackson的母親，但Jackson對那種問候很敏感，Stiles明白他的痛所以就由他去了。他轉向仍在苦思的Scott，Scott好像沒法理解戴屌套跟戴手套一樣簡單。  
  
「套兩個更安全，對不對?」Greenberg說。  
  
Finstock正趨前教一個震驚的女孩如何將安全套撐大，套住整個拳頭，Stiles不想知道他如何做到，但Finstock顯然聽到Greenberg的說話。他轉身大叫:「Greenberg，若有多於一根屌，所有屌都要穿雨衣!」然後他又回去嚇壞其他人了。  
  
「一次套兩個?」 Scott 壓低聲音以防 Finstock聽到會過來「指導」他 :「那不是沒用嗎?我以為我懂得這些，但媽的現在腦子好亂，我會不及格!還會得疱疹!」  
  
「別慌，沒那麼糟。」Stiles說，他拍拍Scott的肩膀聊以安慰，因為Scott看來開始得偏頭痛。「好吧，挺糟的，但與你無關，是教練的錯。我們再自修一下就好，自修的意思是上網學習。」  
  
這就是放學他們在Stiles的家蜷縮著看電腦的緣由。Stiles回答Scott所有問題，如果他不知答案，他就上網研究這些自己從來沒想過的問題。瞥見Scott在性事上的暗黑一面是蠻可怕的，但他們是兄弟，兄弟情萬歲。當他們知道教練沒有毀掉Scott將會擁有的正常性體驗後，他們到廚房稍事休息。  
  
Stiles從窗邊吊起的果籃抽出幾條香蕉。  
  
「天啊，又來香蕉。」Scott哀叫:「Stiles，我發誓，我做不到啊! 」  
  
「示範吧夥計。」Stiles把香蕉遞給Scott，然後掏自己的口袋。他早前從Finstock的桌子偷了一把，Finstock犧牲這些小東西作教學示範，因為它們快過期了。但Stiles不太擔心這些安全套在這種情況下會破掉。「只需簡單練習，你就能像個皇者般捲套子了。」  
  
Scott嘆氣，好像Stiles毀了他的人生。他還是坐在餐桌前套香蕉，一條接一條，將四條套上潤滑乳膠的香蕉在角落排好。Scott愈來愈熟練，Stiles驕傲地抓住他的肩搖了搖以示支持，說:「恭喜你學有所成，帕達瓦[註3]，現在你不會得梅毒了!」  
  
Scott哼聲，退回廚房裡洗手，拿起背包說:「夥計，不吃橙才會得梅毒。」有時Stiles發誓Scott故意說蠢話來耍他，但大部份時間Scott是100%的蠢，他不肯定哪一種更糟。  
  
「好極了。」Stiles說:「下次我們再談談，晚安。」  
  
Scott揮揮手走了，Stiles坐在 Scott之前坐的餐椅上，一堆準備好做愛的香蕉無愛可做。香蕉果肉沒有接觸潤滑劑，Stiles心想這還能不能吃?   
  
還剩下一個安全套。  
  
他爸爸回家時，Stiles當然在試驗用安全套包裹拳頭，如果他爸爸原路退走，那就是對父子關係的考驗了。  
  
「做實驗?」他爸爸期待地說。  
  
「不是。」Stiles答道，為了爸爸著想，他也沒有多加解釋。  
  
[註1]  
哥倫布假說:15世紀前歐洲沒有梅毒，是1493 A.D.時哥倫布和其水手將從美洲大陸將梅毒帶到歐洲。  
前哥倫布假說:梅毒在歐洲早已存在，但因醫學知識不發達被當成其他疾病。  
  
[註2]  
安全空間 :不容忍騷擾欺凌LGBT人士的場所，為LGBT建立安全平等的空間。  
  
[註3]  
帕達瓦 :絕地武士的學徒。  
  
2.  
  
Stiles在一天內能承受的驚嚇量經已飽和。  
  
平常他只會擔心爸爸的心臟健康，不過他開始看清現狀，他的新經歷對自己的心臟健康亦無益。當他在Lydia病房外，蹣跚來到最後一排坐上他的專屬椅子，他的心跳幾乎回復正常，但腎上腺素仍居高不下。閉上眼，深呼吸幾下，他提醒自己還活著，剛才與狼人對峙而大難不死，令他懷疑自己真是活膩了。  
  
這一次，冥冥之中有種力量令他成為那種猛按Derek撞牆的猛人，甚至荒誕地威脅他。他對自己沒被開膛破肚感到訝異。  
  
所以當Melissa McCall不客氣地坐到他身旁，他反應不佳。事實上，他高聲尖叫，連人帶椅猛然失去平衡，骨碌骨碌滾到走廊，四腳朝天癱在地上，差點絆倒一向對他深痛惡絕的護士Nancy。Nancy心情好的日子，也是一副無時無刻想拿筆捅他的樣子。.  
  
「天啊!」Stiles又羞又痛地呻吟。  
  
Melissa挑眉看他，依然安坐椅上，雙手交疊，一點笑意都沒有。Stiles懷疑她多年來目擊他無心釀成的諸多鬧劇，已經見怪不怪。  
  
「那個...」她說，Stiles以為今次跟以前一樣，「那個」是McCall女士展開尷尬對話的萬能語， 可是她接下來說的話令人措手不及。「你朋友是誰?」  
  
「什麼?」Stiles扶著椅子站起來，分辨身上發痛的原因。臉栽到地上又怎樣?他能奮起面對震怒的阿爾法狼，經歷過這種事，今天他多多少少都算是個硬漢。他應該以此為榮但現在他只後悔將手機插在褲袋，明天他的屁服會浮現手機形的瘀青。  
  
「我指大堂那男人?」McCall女士提示道。  
  
Stiles在心理行雲流水狂飆髒話，他現在有點恨Derek，因為全是Derek的錯，那傢伙是個瘟神，好像一起床就立意要毀掉Stiles的好日子。  
  
「你們看起來，嗯...很親密。」  
  
Stiles的反射弧過了幾秒才運作，他定睛看McCall女士，確認沒有錯解她的意思。他肯定誤會了。她戒備的表情代表她嘗試當一個能和孩子推心置腹的酷媽，如果Stiles不順著她的話頭，她一定覺得很挫敗。她的語氣遲疑、好奇又帶點同情，Stiles每次都會投降。她是故意這樣問的，因為Scott的媽媽比她外表看來深思熟慮多了。  
  
因為逃走困難 ，Stiles留在原地反問:「親密?」好像這是拼字比賽中要進一步定義的陌生詞語。  
  
「哎呀，你懂的。」Melissa說，她的手在身體掃上掃下，Stiles不明白是什麼意思。「你跟他黏在一起，別說我看錯了，眼見為真，我在大廳那邊看全了，我不瞎，我肯定兩情相悅這個成語就是為那一刻而設的。」  
  
Stiles想像其他人都從大廳盡頭看到什麼，令他落到如此田地。Melissa明顯看不見Derek幹什麼，否則她一定大怒，沒有空閒來調侃Stiles。Stiles的身體可能擋住了她的視線。她看不見Derek眼睛赤紅，卻看見Stiles扯著Derek的襯衣，將他推到樓梯井的牆上，他一定因憤怒而滿面通紅，警告Derek不準踫Lydia一根紅毛--然後外人一定以為他們在醫院走廊熱吻，絕望啊，他對人生絕望了。  
  
「噢。」Stiles的嘴一直合不上。  
  
Stiles不認為這是他受過最離譜的誤解，有人覺得他有能耐跟性感的Derek Hale交往，想想還有點兒自得，不用另外編造謊言去掩飾狼人問題也令他鬆一口氣。他覺得Melissa正好在他一片空白時為腦補出這些情事十分體貼，因為他腦容量不足，已經想不到更好的故事來圓謊了。  
  
「他跟你一起上學?」看到他快瘋掉，Melissa溫柔地問。  
  
「上學，對，他是...高年級生。」Stiles呆呆附和。  
  
Derek原則上也上過學，幾年前也可能是比肯山高中的學生，他在操場被剖過腹，多少也令他覺得那裡是自己的地盤，現在他有時像個變態在學校徘徊 。  
  
「高年級生嗎?奇怪，Scott沒說過你談戀愛，你知道他不擅守秘密。」  
  
Stiles笑得虛弱，Scott之前根本不會說謊，經過種種生死一線的考驗，現在熟能生巧了。  
  
「啊，他不...他不知道，我們的事。」如果Scott知道了，他可能會笑死，Scott是有史以來最壞的朋友。  
  
「噢。」正觀賞自己鞋子的Stiles抬頭，因為他聽到Melissa的聲音有一絲受傷的意味。  
  
她上前抓住Stiles的上臂:「Stiles，你知道的，我是說，你得明白你依然是你，我、Scott、其他人，愛你的人...依然愛你，沒有人會在乎這個。」  
  
Stiles吞一吞口水說:「我明白。」 他未準備好面對這個問題，因為他在許久以前已經發現自己不是純粹的直男。以前看起來沒什麼大不了，因為當時他整副心思都放在Lydia身上。無論如何，他不打算用性傾向定義自己，是直是彎還有待研究。  
  
「你爸爸知道嗎？」Melissa問。  
「不。」Stiles答得刺耳。當他對爸爸出櫃，不，假設他真要實行，他只會因為忠於自己而出櫃，他不會因為一段不存在的情侶關係而出櫃。  
  
Melissa揉搓他的肩膀無言安慰，不顧他的意願將他拉近。雖然Stiles很樂意，但將Melissa扯入半真半假的性向認同危機令他有點內疚，他知道她本來沒義務管教兩個男孩，特別是史上最難以管教的Stiles。  
  
「我還未準備好。」這是Stiles想到最好的藉口，甚至不是藉口。

  
「急不來的。」Melissa他的髮際印了一吻，然後給他一個熟悉的「敢說謊就宰了你」眼刀:「你們安全嗎?」

  
「安全?」Stiles疑惑地重覆一遍，突然明白了她的意思:「噢!我們沒有...情況不是...他沒有...」

  
「我不是怪你，但我要確定你們親熱的時候做足保護措施。」

  
「什麼，難道我有點基就等於我淫蕩?」他不爽地發牢騷，媽的怎麼回事。

  
Melissa一句「不是」就讓Stiles後悔口不擇言，她之後一定會跟他討論何謂淫蕩，恨錯難返。

「部份病毒藉由肛交傳染的風險更高。」她無視Stiles嗆到的表情:「 還有細菌感染的風險。社會的偏見會令同志，尤其是青少年同志不敢及時尋求合適的治療，安全性愛就是要安全，那管你是否從一而終或互相信任。你有安全套嗎?」

「我...沒有。」Stiles弱弱地說，他覺得自己快窒息了。Melissa令人不安的肛交教學給他心臟一記重槌，他完全束手無策。Derek可有得受了。

Melissa再次捏捏他的肩膊，然後站起來，消失在放繃帶、針筒和其他恐怖器具的雜物房中。她回來時捧著一個棕色紙袋，以不容拒絕之勢硬塞到他懷裡。他打開一看，大部份都是安全套，海量安全套，還有其他用途不明的東西，旁邊塞了幾本小冊子。由這些會過期的安全套數量來看，Stiles假設Melissa一定以為他有頻繁、活躍、多姿多采的床上活動。

和Derek Hale的床上活動。

老天爺！

「有疑問就找我，我不會批判你，懂嗎？裡面也有熱線電話，覺得不自在的話你也可以打電話。」

  
「謝謝你，我得，那個，我要回家了。」他不能面對她，從一堆被他撞得東歪西倒的椅子下扯出他的背囊，將裝滿乳膠用品的紙袋塞到背囊深處，反正裡面沒裝東西，拿點東西然後撒一地的安全套？這種險不能冒。

Stiles知道他的狗屎運，如果不小心，噩夢會成真。

「不夠就跟我說。」Melissa說，Stiles想知道她自何時起變得那麼樂觀。

「謝了。」Stiles假裝歡快地揮手，逐步後退，嘗試逃走而不失體面：「肯定不需要，謝謝!再見!」

他在電梯大堂狂按一通，但人生不如戲，Stiles深有體會。電梯不會恰巧開門，等你跳進去說一句機靈話，再關門完成整個戲劇性退場。他不可以，狼人可以，像Derek，他的基因就能使喚電梯。

但感謝上天，人生不如戲也有好處。Melissa有活要幹，她沒有時間去插手Stiles虛構的感情生活，她回到護士辦公站跟Nancy擊掌，後者高興地發現談論性可以Stiles倉促離場。 電梯終於來了，Stiles連滾帶爬闖進去，好像那是他的私家安全室似的。

3.

Stiles沒忘記背囊裡的安全性愛兵工廠，基本上他企圖迴避與性相關的東西 ，所以他現在沒有想到性愛(尤其沒有想到與Derek的性愛，一想他就難受)。長曲棍球訓練後沖過澡，渾身滴水，他站在儲物櫃前，除了考慮「不邀請摯友就獨自吃掉整塊薄餅是否合理」的道德問題之外，他完全無慾無求。

然後Greenberg說:「她說要保護貞操，婚後才奉獻第一次，但肛交不算數，所以我們決定要做，而且不用套!因為不可能懷孕。」

Stiles整個人定格，他不敢相信這種話。第一，竟然有人願意和Greenberg上床?他拒絕想像那是什麼光景，儘管Greenberg即將破處，而Greenberg不認為那是破處。第二，Greenberg說蠢話並非新鮮事，但今天他簡直蠢出新境界。

Stiles轉頭看他，像在辨別腦殘是否有外在的特徵，為何一個人可以白痴到這個地步還能活著?Greenberg站在儲物櫃前，一如往常。旁邊的Velazquez不斷點頭，就好像Greenberg在吐露亙古真理。

Greenberg隔壁的Danny停下了拉褲鏈的手，他半裸站在那裡，好像完全無法應付當下的現實。Stiles與他對看一眼，Danny眼中有相同的恐慌。

「是這樣的，Greenberg...」Danny說，因為他很善良，就算Greenberg腦殘難治，也不能眼睜睜看隊友鑄成大錯:「肛交也是性交，你懂嗎?用別的洞不等於沒幹。」

「哦，她以前做過，現在還是處女。」Greenberg說:「你又知道什麼?你是基佬，又沒和女人上過床，別傻了。」他面有得色，像是有生以來終於逮到機會嗆人。

Stiles發出介乎詫笑與瀕死的聲音，他的靈魂可能被蠢死了一點點。

即使 Velazquez 也說:「其實啊，Greenberg…」愈來愈小聲，好像為指出他滿嘴噴糞感到而不好意思。

Danny是個好人，特別是他的勸喻已經涉及關愛腦殘的慈善範疇:「Greenberg，如果只有管鲍之交等於性交，那麼我還是處男呢，你到底有多蠢啊?」

Greenberg咕噥幾句，Stiles一句都聽不下去了，他毅然挺身而出。

「肛交絕對是性交，所以肛交才有交字。另外，如果你女友和別人做過而不用套，你更必須用套，夥計，性病不是寵物小精靈，沒人想集齊全員的。」

「再對也沒有了。」Danny說。

Stiles後悔沒站在Danny旁邊，為此刻的志同道合來一個男子漢的擊拳。

Greenberg一臉困惑，好像他習慣了別人點頭附和，沒想過有人直斥其非。不奇怪，因為Velazquez是他最要好的朋友，即使沒人跟Velazquez說話他也習慣性點頭如搗蒜。

「那是她的主意，她想肛交，我不會因為你們說壞話而拒絕她，懂嗎？」

「吶，我不反對肛交。」Danny說，他轉向自已的儲物櫃套上恤衫，準備盡量友善地結束對話：「肛交棒呆了，但要戴安全套，不戴套就別做愛，就是這麼簡單。」

「其實不戴也沒什麼。」Stiles無所謂地聳肩，有時候嚴加管教才有愛：「等有一天你的屌因為淋病腫成氣球被教練罰坐冷板凳時，我就可以當正選了。所以我覺得啊，你想幹就上吧!」

「操你的!Stilinski!」但Stiles的策略湊效了，因為Greenberg正想像他的悲慘未來，臉也皺出新境界。他沉默一陣之後說:「就算想用套我也買不到，我媽經營藥房，人人都認識她，她會知道我打什麼主意。」

此時，Stiles恰好記得當初Melissa塞給他的紙袋:「夥計，我有貨。」他哼著勝利的旋律搜出紙袋，紙袋壓成一團，看似一磚大麻。裡面的東西狀況尚可，Stiles捏起幾個擠壓一番，包裝沒破，裡面還有空氣。

他塞了幾個到Greenberg手裡，望著他的眼睛說:「保守秘密。」

Greenberg乾瞪眼，這是安全套，又不是大麻。

另一方面Danny...Danny以全新的眼光審視Stiles，好像他從來不認識這個人。

「嘿，聽說你有安全套。」第二節課時Miranda Heeney在男洗手間將他逼到牆角，Stiles知道都是Danny的錯。

自此之後，事情如雪球越滾越大(不是指那種套套球，但Stiles搜集資料時的確有研究過) 。一夜之間，Stiles成為學校的風雲人物，但在社會階級上不進反退。他獨自一人時不斷被同學伏擊，他懷疑自己的創傷後壓力症候群正在蘊釀中 。之前被魔物伏擊的經歷也令他老是覺得有人埋伏。

大量同學突然想和他視訊，這本來是好事，但實際上只令他變成奴隸。所有人都知道他就是安全套男孩，手頭也有口腔保護套、小包裝潤滑劑。但沒有人承認他們知道這些，也沒有人願意眾目睽睽下跟他說話，除了某些尋釁的混蛋為了營造一夜七次郎的形象，才會跟Stiles擊掌拋媚眼，他們根本不是一夜七次郎，Stiles不再在他們身上浪費安全套，因為安全套只服務真實的屌，不招待虛構的屌。

Scott覺得很好笑，Stiles為此將他從摯友名單除名。Ian和Nathan在食堂如常給Stiles點讚大叫好兄弟之後，Scott笑得把頭埋到盤子裡，彷彿盤子裡的蘋果蓉是個諧星。這個舉動是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草。

「你不再是我最好的朋友，你被降職成beta朋友、甚至omega朋友，為了取代你，我會另找一個alpha朋友。」

Scott毫無懼色，他挑眉說:「哇，沒想過你這樣看待Derek，alpha朋友等於炮友還是別的?我是說，你是性學家，我這種門外漢不太好插嘴。」

「我真心恨你。」Stiles愁眉苦臉咀嚼食堂的薯條:「你知道他們整天問什麼問題嗎?這些問題從方方面面證明了比肯山的性教育根本是垃圾，他們讓Finstock教授性教育已經夠糟了，但現實更糟，今天早上有個女孩問我關於月經的事，我懂什麼月經!」

Scott哼道:「只要有電腦你什麼都懂。」

「你深知我心，Scott。幸好我之前的男性割禮研究資料終於用得著，還造福了兩個人。」

「我不想知道，夥計，但說到屌...」

「我的天!絕望的人生!」Stiles呻吟著栽到桌上。

「來吧 Stiles，現在你是安全套男孩了 ，所以呢...」

「你什麼時候開始需要安全套了?我以為你們已經斷絕來往，因為她爸爸的槍頂上你的臉?你活膩了嗎?」

Scott愁眉不展，小匙攪拌著蘋果蓉:「我不能不見她，我愛她，Stiles，不是說放下就能放下的。」

Stiles嘆氣:「你知道的，你根本不懂保護自己。」

「對啊。」Scott和議:「但你會幫我嘛。」

「我當然會幫你，兄弟，我代你想好了，稍後我這個獲封安全套處男的朋友會給你很多安全套，祝你性運昌隆，與你所選擇的對象情投意合，與她/他或她/他們一起獲得生命的大和諧。」

如果這意味著不用和Allison討論性事，也算是意外之喜。

  
4.

Stiles迴避了與Allison的對話整整三小時，直至Allison數里迢迢前來敲其家門問性事。

公平點說，她跟Stiles一樣尷尬。她絞著手指上樓，坐到Stiles的床沿，好像準備在事態變得難堪之時跳窗逃走。Stiles知道她的想法，但他在書桌前坐下，比Allison更接近窗戶，要跳也是他先跳。

「是這樣的，Scott跟我快要上床。」Allison的開場白太猛，Stiles喜歡她總是夠直接，不退避，撇除了面對牛鬼蛇神的情況，Allison平常就像本打開的書。「我是說，我想日內跟他上床，但我們未討論過。」

「一如所料。」Stiles說:「先旨聲明，我不想知道詳情，但我想也是時候了，不過問題出在哪裡?別告訴我你想要安全套，因為我已經用套填滿Scott的口袋了。」

「真的?」Allison瞇起眼睛。

「真的，這代表你倆心有靈犀，不好嗎?你們會好好溝通，事前問清楚，對不對?他在任何情況下都不可能拒絕。」

「對，這不成問題，我…我有幾點疑問。」

「問吧。」Stiles覺得自己很偉大，他可能有點基，但他並沒有愛上Scott。他不想腦補Scott的床上表現，奈何事與願違。為了讓這對關係複雜的苦命鴛鴦不受意外懷孕等事影響，令情況更加複雜，他願意犧牲，萬事俱備，他會安然度過的。

「是的，我在想你知不知道，嗯...狼人的性，例如狼人的性行為。」

他本應表示意外，這個問題並不新鮮。他也沒有準備好答案:「我不知道，我完全不知道狼人怎樣性交，可悲啊!Allison，我試過尋找答案，我知道這一天終究會來臨，但我以為只有在危機中飲了魔法春藥或進入發情期之類的時候才需要這些答案。基本上，Google只會提供大量色情小說和藝術作品，這些作者顯然對狼人一無所知，連交配的細節也出錯。」

「對，我也找到這些東西。」Allison雙肩耷拉下來，她低頭看著膝蓋，好像欠缺資料是她一生中最喪氣的事:「大部份小說連通順都說不上。」

「天啊還用說。嘿，你覺得真有成結這種事嗎?」

Allison笑了:「我正想問你!」

「嘿，又不是我要和狼人的屌親熱，你還問我!」

「他沒變身的時候，全然是人類。」Allison聳肩:「但我想...我不知道，如果我們認真，那啥，交配，那話兒它會不會變異?他們用交配這個詞嗎?」

「可能吧，但聽起來好像好色怪胎會說的話。」Stiles手指敲擊椅子，埋頭苦思:「那個，你問過Scott?那可是他的屌。」

Allison聳聳肩看向別處，即是沒有了。「我不認為他知道，我們從未上壘--我是說，如果他不能控制自己呢?我們都不知道狼人變異的事情。我趁爸爸不為意的時候借了他的書...整整一個章節用來描述狼人在情熱之際撕爛了他的女友。」

Stiles點頭，明白她的憂慮:「獵人的宣傳教育是否有創作成份?狼人的屌有什麼問題?這些疑問十分清晰明確，我想我能從這裡著手。」

「著手?怎樣著手?我們沒有資源，完全沒有。我也不可能問我爸，問他後果堪虞。」

「我不認為他想被叫做性知識的資源。我覺得他也不想我們問問題，就這樣。而且他是個守秘大師。Derek，但Derek應該知道這些事情，我的意思是，超自然生物跟人類的知識層面不同，對不對?」

Allison睜大眼睛，Stiles認為她被他的膽識嚇倒了，但是....

「你不能問他，他會殺了你，很可能赤手空拳地殺了你，像是幾日前他殺了自己的舅舅一樣。」

「說得精準。」Stiles說:「幾日前我們救了他，不顧綿延一生的心靈創傷與噩夢幫他殺了亞爾法狼。他令Scott無法變回人類，他欠我們一命，回答幾個尷尬的私密問題不為過吧，我現在就打電話。」

「你不能這樣。」Allison震驚地說:「他有電話?為什麼你有他的電話?」

「之前一起查案。」Stiles強裝平常，但他的拇指在Derek的名字上顫抖。通訊錄上甚至沒有Derek這個人，只有一個D字，這名字得改了，這個時候用D來開屌的玩笑太過不成體統。「我們是學友，我們是做研究的朋友，我們完全— —Derek!嗨!嗯，我是Stiles。」

「我知道。」Derek在電話裡說，聽起來不爽指數只屬平常，很好，起了個好頭:「什麼事?」

「我事情要問你，非常重要的事情。」

「生死猶關那種事情?」

「嗯，是的。」

Derek掛了他的電話。

Stiles回撥號碼，鈴聲響了很久再直達留言信箱，他再次回撥，結果也是一樣。

「噢!你要戰，就來戰。」Stiles瞪著背叛他的電話:「你未見識過互聯網自動回撥的殺傷力，混蛋，我要毀了你。」

「Stiles，可能不是這樣....」Allison說。

然後屋頂一下重擊，窗戶被推開。Stiles後退時又從椅子摔下來，這個招式對他來說已經不好笑了，至少今次他摔到床上，Allison在他屁股落地之前接住他。

Derek不安地站在那裡，雙手插袋，有點佝僂，好像不明白他們為何因別人從窗戶入屋而驚呆。 

「你有事?」見Stiles和Allison合不攏嘴地盯他，他終於問。他不自在地瞥Allison一眼，好像害怕這是陷阱或是什麼逼使他吐露狼人秘密的計謀。

「你...真的來了。」Stiles覺得他有幻覺，這不是真的，Derek Hale主動提供資料?他可能會昏倒。 

「我欠你一命。」Derek 迴避Stiles的視線，好像虧欠別人令他很不爽:「而且我剛好在附近，現在問你的蠢問題。」

Stiles鬆一口氣，是的，Derek欠他們太多，但他也覺得被冒犯了:「蠢問題?你怎麼知道會是蠢問題?我會讓你知道我們聰明絕頂。」

「Stiles。」Derek用狼爪提起Stiles的椅子，拉到窗前，宣示立場似的把腿架到桌上，如果他的目標是表現得像個混帳，那麼這個動作是超額完成。

「問吧!」

Stiles說:「OK，好...那麼，狼人的屌。」

Allison咳得像被恐懼摁住喉嚨。Derek本來正在把第二條腿架上書桌，但猛然落空了，令他失去平衡，他沒有摔下來全拜狼人反應所賜，不公平啊。

Derek花一秒重整旗鼓，果斷將腿再次架上桌子，嘗試保持其撲克臉:「狼人屌?有什麼特別的?」

原來成結只是虛構，Stiles拒絕承認他有點失望。Derek最初根本不明白成結是什麼，Stiles得讓他上網看狗狗交配的影片。

與他見過最火辣的男人和第二火辣的女孩湊在電腦前面，觀看啟發各式古怪獸交作品的影片，是Stiles人生中最大的污點。

「牠們就那樣連成一塊?要多久?」Derek看起來嚇壞了:「你覺得我的屌會這樣?」

「嘿，我沒有想過你的屌。」Stiles說，我操，他睜眼說瞎話，是最明顯的謊言—好極了，現在Derek神色古怪地看著他，九成是因為他的心臟猛跳，頻率飆得有可能猝死。

「你沒見過狗交配?」Allison 順勢說，她坐回床上，對眼前的戲碼完全無知:「挺好笑的，牠們就站在那兒半小時直至完事，屁股卡在一起。」

「你跟Scott混太久了。」Stiles告訴她:「感謝上帝，成結不成立，要是人和人卡在一起要幹什麼?一起玩填字遊戲?」

「如果剩下的都是爛問題，我要走了。」Derek斷然說，他仍然用令人不安的眼神盯著Stiles。或者Derek應該離開，又或者該走的是Stiles，他應該離開加州，除了—

「嗯，應該不是爛問題，但我有更多東西想問...」Allison道，明擺著有個問號，她可愛地皺皺臉，世上無人能抵抗。

Derek坐回去，沒有再把腿擱上桌子，或許是準備好光速逃走吧。「問吧。」

Allison語氣鎮靜，逐條逐條列出問題。

Allison究竟問了多少條關於懷孕生子的問題? Stiles不會告訴Scott，因為他們或許有心理準備上床，但Stiles無意逼迫他們在沒有萬全準備之前更進一步。他也不會告訴任何人Derek大部份答案都是「不知道」，甚至數次皺起臉(皺了好多次)好像這些問題喚起不好的回憶。

Derek在椅上無措地轉來轉去，不單為了即席對兩個白痴青少年講解超自然性知識而不自在，他平常就很無措。Allison難得幾條正常的問題也令Derek露出「誰會這樣幹」的表情。總括來說，他的態度就像性不是好東西，於他無益似的。

但Stiles不會多加批判，他從Finstock的課堂學到唯一的教訓，就是安全空間神聖不可侵犯。

5.

事情平靜了一陣子，他們沒死翹翹也算是平靜吧，因為Stiles手頭爛事一樁接一樁:嗜血蜥蜴、怪異的Lydia、Derek新招募的未成年狼崽、愈來愈瘋的Argent一家、愈來愈陰陽怪氣的Deaton (好像Deaton還不夠陰陽怪氣似的)，小命不保的危機數目大幅增長。

Stiles的安全套處男大放送也平靜下來，他不能在想法子對付狂怒蜥蜴人的同時，分心和一班不想和他上床的人討論體位，所以要他先解決了其中一方的問題。他撥了Melissa提供的熱線電話，要求更多小冊子。對方明白他的言外之意，寄來整整一箱。

Stiles向Melissa討更多安全套，Melissa挑挑眉，但終究還是送他更多，用大袋子裝好，比上次的還多‧

「昨天我跟化驗室的Miles聊天。上個月區內青少年的性病測試中，呈陽性的數目明顯下降，我想，這是為什麼呢?」

「哇哦，真古怪。」Stiles將大袋子努力塞回背囊，像是面對野獅般不動聲色慢慢後退:「不過，一個月能看出趨勢?我要問問統計學老師，拜拜!」

第二步是跟一入學就提倡成立彩虹聯盟的Jenny和Mikhail談談，他們是Stiles所知唯二的行動者。午飯時間，他坐到他們的餐桌對面:「必須做點事。」

他們好像綵排過似以同步挑起一邊眉頭。

「做什麼?」Jenny問。

「拜Finstock所賜。」Stiles說到勢時就咬了牙:「你們都知道的，所有人都知道安全套的事。」

「你有一噸原因不明來歷不明的安全套?」 Mikhail說:「對，所有人都知道。」

「正是在下。我不能整個高中生涯都去分發安全套，而且我很忙，要打長曲棍球還有...課外活動。」他從身邊的守秘男女偷過師，故意裝得很神秘防止他們再生疑問。

Jenny警惕地瞇眼:「你的提議是?」

「安全套小天使。」Stiles說:「一個提供安全套的網絡，一人派發，全人受益，性病拜拜。」

Jenny和Mikhail無言對視，似是心靈轉輸中。

「我有大量套子與小冊子，只需要有效分發的渠道。我獨力難支，也不想再幹下去，你們要加入嗎?」

他們不單加入，也樂意接管Stiles手頭所有資源與工作。翌日Jenny到Stiles的家取貨，Stiles終於求仁得仁，他期待著沒有生關死劫的高中生涯，撇除被一班有長犬齒的半人類伏擊以外，享受天賜的和平與自由。

Jenny和Mikhail能幹得驚人，一個星期後，再沒人找跟Stiles聊天，自然界又回復平衡。

「解藥」一夜爆紅，要不是Scott隔壁儲物櫃的男孩在周五穿上「解藥」T恤，Stiles不會留意。當Stiles問那男孩:「夥計，你在戀愛嗎?」男孩看著他好像Stiles是用迂迴方式勾搭他的怪人。之後Stiles注意到每日至少有一至二人穿上「解藥」T恤，他才明白那是安全套小天使的卧底制服。

那真是絕妙的主意，Stiles慶幸不用再被陌生人突襲求指導。

所以他沒料到Erica會找上門。.

他怎也沒料到Erica會找上門，上次Erica襲擊他的惡行思仇已泯(他單方面希望如此)，但不代表Erica喜歡他。當他回家發現Erica窩在床上，Stiles捏自己一把確認沒有在發春夢，這行為沒有多奇怪。她衣衫完整扯回被子，這不是訪客該有的行為。

「放輕鬆。」Erica手肘撐起坐直，從明晃晃的乳溝抬頭盯他:「我覺得告訴Scott有女孩上你的床，而他聽不出這謊言會很逗。」

「所以你才是我最喜歡的人。」Stiles擱下他的背囊、踢掉鞋子，坐到椅上，穿襪子的雙腳搭在床尾:「怎麼了，狼女?」

Erica踢他的腳趾。她沒穿襪子，恨天高跟鞋蜷起收在床尾的地板上，趾甲塗了紫色:「我有關於性的問題。Derek叫我問你。」

Stiles花了大約十年才托回自己的下巴，其實頂多花了五秒。:「他自己不答，為的是將尷尬性教育課推給別人?」

Erica驕傲聳聳肩:「他是個聰明的混蛋，應該有人頒獎給他。」

「別誇他。」Stiles說。

「但這主意不壞，我聽說你精於此道。Ellie Kropanin說你解決了她的懷孕恐懼 。」

「我說服她逼有份造人的男友買驗孕棒。你什麼時候變成Ellie Kropanin之友?」

「女洗手間。」Erica不滿足於翻白眼，乾脆整棵頭都轉一回:「你不想知道她說的多亂七八糟。」

「哦，再亂七八糟都不及男洗手間，都是你看過想洗眼的東西。」

「洗鼻比較合適。」Erica皺皺鼻子:「我每逢行經門口都得掩面，我不知你怎樣過活。」

Stiles 聳聳肩:「沒超能力焉知非福。你究竟想知道什麼?我打賭跟男洗手間無關吧。」

「不，我對那個不感興趣。我...被咬之後變了很多，我想性這方面也會有變，但我之前沒做過，然後互聯網—」

「沒有相關資料，我懂。」Stiles嘆氣附和:「太多憑空編造的超古怪性癖，太少事實根據 。」

「即使人類的擼管材料也不是基於現實的。」Erica說:「我覺得外賣小子和水管工也不是這麼活躍吧!但狼人的材料更離奇，像是成結?真有這種事?」

Stiles笑出來，因為他想起Derek看狗交配的表情:「Derek說沒這回事，但我沒親眼看過，可能也是善意的謊言而已。」

「你花很多時間去想他的屌。」Erica說，不是疑問句。她是對的。「如果狼人只會在維持人類形態的時候不會成結?我見過Derek的Alpha形態，可能他變身擬狼的時候才有結，可是他因為不夠變態所以不知道?」

「理論上合理。」Stiles說，因為真的合理，他考慮過，饒有興趣地考慮過。他偶爾會想像屌的長度，用自己的手圈的闊度:「我沒想過要問。」

「你絕對想過要問，可是你沒種。」Erica反駁，她瞇起眼像是質疑他的男子氣慨，他都習慣了。「或許我會要求他示範。」

「科學精神至上?」Stiles嘗試模仿她的表情，但他肯定自己看起來斜視而已。

Erica沒好氣地看向別處，好像不敢相信他蠢成這樣，這證明了她根本不理解他。她誇張地嘆氣(一定是師承Derek)然後大字形倒回床上，拉伸四肢，勾引他似的弓起身驅，手貼著肚子。她的手指扯起T恤露出腹部肌膚，Stiles想移開視線不果。

「如果我懷孕，你覺得生出來的會是嬰兒還是狗狗?」

Stiles突然明白Derek沒有轉介她來問問題，絕對是Erica自己要是來耍他，她的表情不證自明。Stiles準備好戰鬥了。

「肯定是狗狗。有可能是杜賓犬，Derek告訴過你狼終生只有一個伴侶嗎?如果你邂逅你的伴侶而他不愛你，你只可以無望地孤獨終老，還有，對方受傷你也會痛。」

「以演化論來看沒有生存優勢。」Erica得意地笑，似是歡迎他加入戰局:「例如:你只需打倒其中一個就可以滅了一對伴侶?剩下他們的崽兒孤立無援?」

「我有啥好說?狼人這個種族有違常識。例如為什麼咬一下就能轉化成狼人?Alpha對敵的時候也不可以用他的血盆大口咬人啦，因對方沒死的話只會變得更強。」Stiles第一次把放在心裡的事傾訴出來，感覺不錯。

「我打賭Derek愛咬人。」Erica沉思，她指的似乎不是咬一下轉化成狼。「我的研究顯示咬人也是狼性的一種，像齒痕一類的。或許我應讓他知道，我歡迎他隨時來標記我。」

Stiles冷哼:「你怎麼知道標記的意思不是撒尿在你身上?你喜歡那種玩法，我沒意見。但狼屬犬科，你這個半犬半人也要小心設定自己的底線。」

「半犬半人?呵!我想我不介意在特殊情況下套條狗帶，會很火辣的。」她居高臨下地扁嘴，假裝不開心地看著他，但仍舊美艷動人。「我知道你在想什麼，我聞到他在身邊時散發的味道，不怪你，我是說，我們都有原始的性吸引力，剛猛又持久，Derek更勝一籌，因為他是Alpha，我打賭他身懷巨根，一夜七次。你覺得他的床上表現如何?一定很狂野，他生來就是猛獸。」她輾轉到床邊，再次伸展，再次用手肘擺出能飽覽事業線的姿勢。Stiles根本沒心情看，因為他正想像Erica描述的奇妙情境，由Derek擔綱。

Stiles說:「我...」然後無言以對，腦袋死機。他無力招架Erica的嘲諷(他羞愧地承認沒招了)與她頻頻圍繞Derek的屌說事的行為。

「我的天!Stilinski，真的?」他仍然句不成句，Erica說:「我都嗅到你的荷爾蒙水漲船高，也嗅到Derek的性挫折滿瀉，但多是因為你在旁邊。我不想打你，但我將會打你。」

「哦。」Stiles說，為什麼要打他?

「啊!!!你糟透了。」Erica滾下床，不再假裝誘人性感。她也看不看就踩進高跟鞋(這不是狼人超能力，Stiles知道這是女人獨有的超能力)，像是受委屈似的怒氣沖沖離去。

Stiles完全不懂剛剛發生了什麼事。

+1

當天夜晚他手探進Derek衣裡的時候說:「嗯，Erica下午找過我。」

「我知道，她說你要做實驗。」Derek貼著他的嘴喘氣。他已經摸進Stiles衣裡，手指描著褲腰上的肌膚:「她聞起來像在你的床上打滾很多圈。」

Stiles笑著張口，順勢印上了Derek的喉頸:「的確滾過，理由很好笑，大概是要使計逼你行動。另外，這學期我們不是實驗拍檔。」

Derek退縮了一點，真遺憾，幸好他的手和下身仍然將Stiles抵在牆上。

「她騙我?」 Derek的表情介乎於憤怒與嘉許，頗精彩。

「我懂，她愈來愈在行對不對？我打賭你很得意，只要她選擇將才能用於正途。」

Derek輕笑，靠到他身上，鼻子一如以往埋在Stiles頸間:「她想要什麼?」

「她覺得吼我幾句，我就會對你有所表示。」Stiles說:「顯然你渾身散發性挫折的氣味。他們真的不知道幾周前我就已經出擊了麼?」

「他們的觀察力有進步，但未至於獨到，或者我們該表現得再明顯一點。」

今次輪到Stiles退後了 — 被夾在牆與結實軀體之間，他沒有什間空間可退 — 他退後去確認自己沒有解錯誤。他多年耕耘得來口不擇言的好名聲，他不能搞砸此事:「你得說明白點，Derek，我很喜歡親熱，但如果你想試別的...」

「我想試別的。」Derek死盯著Stiles，他們早已談過要坦誠相對，Derek一直放在心上，他們的約定正適用於此刻，好極了。

Stiles高興死了，慢慢地笑著靠近，再次去描摹Derek的唇，他知道Derek嘴唇的味道形狀，知道Derek的身體貼合的感覺，Derek的肌膚總是溫熱光滑。他之前沒和別人親熱過，沒被吻過，但Derek精於此道。Derek是個接吻專家，有時他們花數小時互相撫摸，讓Stiles感覺像著了火，而Derek像是沉醉了，像是他久旱逢甘露，像是突如其來的感情殺他措手不及。即使是Stiles的手輕按他後頸，但令他眼皮顫動，一時屏息。

他們沒有更進一步，不用說Stiles想得要命，但他們第一次協商底線之前，事情發展得太快，而Stiles並不擅長經營關係，但他在盡力，然後他們之間真的處得愈來愈好。Stiles想要什麼都可以提出來，不管怎樣Derek都愛聽他說話。

所以他說:「你想怎樣做?」聲音低沉而輕柔，他舔Derek的唇，令他不能即時回話，這是要深思熟慮的事，不能基於一時衝動。

Derek將Stiles抱得更緊，吻得更深，直至彼此氣喘吁吁才鬆手:「我想你用嘴...你想嗎?」

「操，當然!」Derek緊貼Stiles從牆邊走到床邊，Derek踢掉鞋子，鬆開皮帶，聚焦在Stiles的臉上，絕對是100%的性感。

Stiles想模仿Derek的流麗動作，不出所料，他被自己踢掉的球鞋絆倒了，死命抓住Derek雙雙倒地，幸好剛好跌坐床上，但Derek已經狼化了。

就像撞車時自動彈出的安全氣囊，Derek一跌到床上，狼爪就自動彈出，長了犬牙的嘴咆哮一聲，Derek自己也被驚到了。

「他媽的自走炸彈。」他說，帶著愛意的侮辱— Stiles正學習分辨。

「哇!等等!別變回去!」Stiles在 Derek未及回復原狀之前說。 

Derek挑眉 — 應該說，他挑起眉骨，因為他已經沒有眉毛。Stiles突然迷上了尋找消失的眉毛— Derek那張囂張的臭臉狼化之後更囂張，加上狼牙和其他部件，Derek看起來像是會耍著獵物玩的那種人。

「嗯，我們有個理論。」Stiles說，對目前狀況火上加油。

「我們。」 Derek平板地說，不動聲色。他攤在Stiles的床上，很好看。他用手肘撐起上半身，為批判Stiles的神情增添威嚇性，更好看了。

「是的，我和...Erica。」 Stiles腦袋突然空白，因為Derek懶洋洋地躺在那兒耍性感，纏捲起來的T恤讓Stiles能看到一小片腰股。那令Stiles分心，Derek做任何事都能令他分心，就算衣衫猶在也是一樣，而此時此刻他們將要探索新領域。「我們有個想法，關於成結的。」

「Stiles—」

「聽我說，成結理論很合理!假如那個栓只有在狼化的時候才彈出來呢?你試過沒有?」

「你真的跟Erica討論過我的屌。」Derek 看來意興闌珊，如果那張狼臉能表達興致全失的話。但最重要的是，Stiles注意到Derek故意為了他保持狼化，就因為Stiles想看。

「只是一個問題，為了認識更多狼人生理學。」

「你怎可能只問一條問題?」Derek壓力甚大地嘆氣，Stiles光注意到衛衣包裹的胸部膨起來。「但是我沒有結。」 

「真沒有?就是，自己擼的時候也....」

Derek噴了一口氣，將仍留有爪子的手翻轉按到床褥上，看?另一個天殺的問號。我說了算，但他實際上回答:「我沒有蠢到用爪擼。」他張開手指示範，很有阻嚇性，因為連Stiles也不會冒利爪割屌的險。

「那麼你不知道，屌上有栓會成結可是你不知道，哇，繞口令一樣。」Stiles的手放在大腿上，敏銳地察覺自己跪在Derek雙腿之間。

「那麼說你只是為了科學研究才想看我的屌。」Derek聲音有點尖銳，像是逗他又像是對自己所說的信以為真 。Derek狼化後語速變慢，長長的犬齒令他說話更小心。Stiles記得以往只有在發現屍體或有人缺胳膊少腿時Derek才會這樣說話。有點怪，但很不錯，甚至挺正常。

「開誠布公很重要。所有文學都是這樣說的，建立互信，以信任回報信任。老實說我想看的屌有三成原因是想見識一下成結，另外七成是因為我對你和你的屌有很多想法和感覺，原因與狼人、科學等無關，主要跟我和我的屌有關，兩者都極感興趣，對你。而且過往幾個星期我們狠狠地親熱，你甚至不知道有多少次我射在褲子裡，但那都是值得的。如果你決定現在不想讓我看屌，我完全理解，因為，就是說，我是個怪人然後你的狼臉很性感。」

Derek的表情很難解讀，因為Stiles的讀心技巧即是讀眉技巧，而現在眉毛不見了。但Derek說:「過來吻我。」Stiles依言行事，貼著Derek的溫暖的胸膛，俯身張嘴，避免踫到對方新登場的犬齒，感覺很新鮮，也一如往常的好，沒咬到見血是個小小的奇跡。

然後Derek單手抓住他的下巴， 他的猛張的大手與握力，還有狼爪投入的撫摸出乎意料地性感。Derek稍微放開Stiles調整出更好的角度，令他倆的唇再次貼近。這一次更自在了，即使致命的利齒擺在那，他們的吻仍然溫柔甜蜜。

Stiles心血來潮舐上其中一隻犬齒，Derek的心跳聲與他的心跳聲互相共鳴。Stiles不懂分辨那是警告還是鼓勵，他只知自己非常喜歡。

Stiles終於尋到喘口氣的間隙，Derek掌心摩娑他的背脊，手指故意上翹以免割爛Stiles的T恤。「你真的想這樣做，跟這樣的我。」 

「我喜歡任何能引起你性趣的體位和情景。」Stiles回道。他挺身脫掉衣服，難得偷閒喘口氣，手也不好閒著。「是啊，其實，也不是任何情況都適用，我沒有那麼靈活柔韌，還有一些玩法我覺得自己不感興趣。但我們可以只幹大家覺得自在的，所以如果你不想這樣做...萬事好商量，對不對?我們可以談談，你可以練習表達自己，是好事啊。」

「我覺得你的妙語如珠最吸引人。」Derek說，但他仍保持原狀，還坐直了脫衣，這代表他也沒有覺得Stiles很煩人，然後—

「哇哇哇!胸毛!」Stiles說:「抱歉，我太遲鈍了，但看呀!你有胸毛!你以前都沒有!我看過你無上裝太多次，記得每個細節，你以前都沒有胸毛。」  
Derek又吐了一口氣(根據Derek的人格原廠設定，這是噁心、驚嚇及面對Stiles常常心累的無聲演釋)，又倒回床上。

「你剃了，胸毛。」Stiles覺得很重要的事必須大聲說出來:「你哪來餘暇剃毛?狼化之後會長回來嗎?變回人樣會再消失嗎?」

「你要我變回去?」Derek的表情很不快。

「不，很火辣，我喜歡，不批評你的喜好。」Stiles覺得很火辣，他撫過Derek的胸瞠，跟看起來一樣粗糙，這不是狼人那種搞笑亂來的鬢角，很自然，像任何擁有Derek粗眉毛(當他有眉毛的時候)的男人該有的胸膛。「你的梳洗習慣不減你的火辣，找個日子讓我幫你剃好嗎?找個日子。」

「你是我遇過最古怪的人。」Derek說得像是讚美，不，就是讚美。

「是啦，但我將會吸你的屌。」Stiles附身去舔他濃密的胸毛。

「耶穌!」Derek呻吟，臀部不自覺地往上頂，好像空想就讓他起反應，好的開始是成功的第一步。「你得幫我脫褲子免得我意外割爛，我沒錢再買新的。」

Stiles一點就明，他退後騰出空間，再次跪在Derek腿間，但他不要草草了事。以前癡想這個情景太久了，Stiles完全有理由慢慢來。

他慢慢解開鈕扣，拉下拉鏈，Derek的勃起像最好的聖誕禮物般自己頂出來了，內褲的凸起處有點點水漬。呻吟的Derek扭擺著脫掉內褲。他盯著自己的屌和Stiles的嘴。Derek的瞳孔沒有擴張太多，因為它們全然是血紅色。Stiles覺得有三成驚嚇，七成挑逗。

「就是這樣。」Stiles精密地檢查一次，然後手指沿著長度試驗，有他長，沒他粗。它硬得讓Stiles浮想聯翩，想到很多物理上不可能做到的...「嗯，暫時看來很正常，沒有結的存在。而很明顯我我喜歡有包皮的屌。Derek，我希望你了解我們正在發現自己。」

「Stiles。」Derek說，Stiles非常欣賞這漢子能將一句說話濃縮成一個字。他聽起來饑渴不已。

Stiles也很饑渴，他有需要被滿足:「我會慢慢來，好嗎?」那不什麼浪漫的說話。

「天啊，好...操。」Derek不會欣賞Stiles的流利口才用在別的地方。

「好好好，等等!我需要一個安...全套。」

說到一半，他發現自己沒有安全套，全屋都沒有，因為幾個月以來，他把套子贈予比肯山所有中學生，睡房沒有存貨。他本來有很多套子，但他覺得自己用不著，到用得著的時候，一個也沒有。

「天啊，我沒有安全套!」他告訴Derek，像整個世界都崩塌了:「我怎能沒有安全套?」

「嗯?」Derek機智地說。他仍盯著Stiles的嘴，似是喜歡看他嘴唇開開合合勝過聽他說話。他終於說：「我不會帶病。會自癒，懂不懂?沒有傳染病風險。」

「Derek，我和Allison在性知識問答環節中提出的問題你有一半的答案都是不知道。我希望你別覺得受冒犯，但我不能把你說的話當真。我的意思是，你試過上網研究嗎?甚至有男人懷胎的故事，老兄，這險不能冒。」

「我要把你的電腦扔出去。」Derek似是真的要坐言起行，但他只是坐起來小心翼翼地掏後袋。

「不是吧!後袋放安全套?你知道熱力與摩擦會損害乳膠嗎?你真的要正視這個危機。」

但Derek從口袋掏出一個薄荷糖盒，狼爪有點笨拙地翻開蓋子，跌出幾個安全套、小包潤滑劑、打火機和幾包消毒紙巾。

「我必須問，那打火機用來幹什麼?」Stiles說

「這是急救包。」Derek垂頭看撒出來的雜物:「大部份緊急情況都涉及附子草和槍傷。 」

「噢!」他將打火機和紙巾放回，小心蓋回糖盒，放到床頭櫃上:「所以你的緊急情況不是真死就是操死。」

「我本來不帶安全套，但我們一開始那個...我才帶的。」Derek有點害羞，Stiles咧嘴笑，這簡直接近示愛，他們會走到那一步的。

Stiles拾起的安全套要過很久才過期，而且不附潤滑劑，Derek最好了。Derek還硬著，正適合正式開派對。Stiles爬下床，笨手笨腳地扯走Derek的牛仔褲，然後興奮但小心地脫了褲子和內褲，避免又再無奈掩面，為這個月份的無意識形體喜劇添磚加瓦。

實打實的口交有點尷尬，Stiles駝著背吞吐一會就背痛了，另外他沒法一含到底而不被嗆到。他不知道AV男優是怎麼做到的，顯然要多加練習，但式許別人的口比較大?他希望Derek別扔了電腦，因為很多相關課題有待Google。

他努力了五分鐘才稍息深呼吸，嘗試把乳膠味道逐出口腔。

「抱歉，我知道這樣不太舒服。」他客觀評鑒自己的吹簫技術，結論就是毫無技術可言:「我沒有經驗。」

「我也沒有。」Derek上氣不接下氣地說，至少Stiles做對了一點事。

「沒人幫你吹過簫?」Stiles蹙起眉頭因為太不現實了。當然，Derek有點無情，有時涼薄，Stiles好幾次都想丟下他等死，但Derek沉靜有趣、愛諷刺，而且如太陽火辣。

「不，我沒幫人吹過。」Derek的手在他頭上搓來搓去，爪子拗成弧形劃過Stiles頸背，讓他愉悅地打顫「我的技術應該也不好，但你做得不錯，我喜歡...我喜歡看著你，含著我。」

「真的?」Stiles笑了，他仍圈著柱底，手上頰上都是唾液，有點噁但也很厲害。

「真的，我也想試試，含著你，我想可以一起來。就是舒服，Stiles，真的很好，我要你，我要你的嘴，求...」

Derek 聲音淡出，好極了，因為Stiles沒辦法聽下去。Derek想跟他做愛，Derek想跟．他．做．愛。或者事情本來就明明白白:Derek頻繁剃鬚，保持下巴光滑，因為Stils會抱怨他的鬍茬粗糙;他觸摸Stiles的時候，好像Stiles是獨一無二，只要肌膚相親就能叫他安定下來。

Stiles以全新的熱情再次埋頭幹活，雖然他出名笨手笨腳，但他決意要在口交界登峰造極，以所有用浪費在無聊事上的精力研究Derek。怎樣令他喘息，甚麼令他渴望，怎樣令他無骨癱軟在床上，他會搜集資料，精心歸檔。

Derek射的時候，Stiles盡可能一吞到底，手仍在柱底擼著，另一隻手努力將Derek臀部壓到床上。Derek很美，他小心地控制身體伸展，難以自控地低叫，手指張合著不讓爪子踫到任何東西。

Stiles以一聲熱情的「卜」收尾，花了一陣子舒緩疲累的頜骨，然後說:「真火辣，幸好我們用了套，否則我會哽到喉嚨然後你要跟我爸解釋，可尷尬了。」

Derek噴一口氣，眼睛迷濛、心滿意足地看著Stiles細心除去套子打結，用幾張紙巾包好才扔進垃圾箱。Stiles回頭時他已變回人類(胸膛又復光滑是怎麼搞的?)，他的手撫過Stiles的身體，繞過他的大腿、雙肩、胸膛。他們從未肉帛相見過，但Derek似乎對更進一步很滿意，像以往一樣渴望踫觸。

Derek的手隨後圈上Stiles的屌。Stiles對自己發出呼嚕聲及迎圈而上予取予求並不太感自豪。

「還有一個安全套。」Derek說，像是提議物盡其用。

Stiles笑著偷了一個沒有利齒礙事的吻，手指從頭頂摸到下巴，追溯消失的鬢角:「一個怎麼夠，我們需要補給。」

「幸好我能像個正常人般去買套。」Derek貼上Stiles的嘴唇。

「感謝主!」Stiles手伸向第二個安全套，厲兵秣馬準備好繼續研究。

**Author's Note:**

> Otter's endnote
> 
> ### Notes:
>
>> 失控變成14K字。互聯網是研究安全性愛的好地方，這首 [condom song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XR-xgZfXvTU) 教你如何將安全套改造成口交膜。.
>> 
>> 推薦 [Scarleteen](http://www.scarleteen.com/)雖然是面向青少年，但也老少咸宜。 [Q&A](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/advice)部份好看。
>> 
>> Finstock對白出自少狼電影版，好的對白他都包攬了，不過我很怕他。
>> 
>> 拼字遊戲梗來自好笑又可愛的fanfic [State of the Union](http://archiveofourown.org/works/684099) by drunktuesdays.
>> 
>> 很適合此文的fanvid: [Teen Wolf: Sex Ed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REy46CrHJNY)  
> 


End file.
